


Everything and Nothing

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Guardians of the GalaxyCharacters: Kraglin, others mentionsRelationship: Kraglin/readerRequest: Id love to be inserted into the scene where yondu and rocket are in the cells and maybe kraglin comes to see me?





	Everything and Nothing

You sat in your cell, as far away from the door as possible, with your knees pulled up to your chest. Yondu had stopped trying to speak to you and calm you down a while ago when he only got sniffs in reply. You tried to stifle your tears and stop your sobs but you just couldn’t.   
All your friends were dead. And you were next. Worse of all, it was partly due to Kraglin.   
you couldn’t understand how things had got so fucked up so quickly. You knew Taserface had been worming his way about the ship for a while but to actually persuade Kraglin to join him seemed impossible.   
Only 2 days ago, everything had been fine.   
But now, you could barley breath without fear running through your ever nerve.   
“[y/n]?” Yondu was calling for you again and you could hear Rocket asking why he kept trying. In truth, Yondu saw you like a daughter, and it didn’t help that your sobs were probably echoing off the empty walls.   
you turned your face away from the entrance, sobbing even harder.   
“[y/n]?” a new voice. Kraglin.   
You jumped, looking up to see him standing at the bars of your cell. When you looked up, he dropped your gaze.   
“what? My time already?” You snapped, your sorrow replaced with anger as you got to your feet and walked to the bars.   
“That’s not gonna-“ Kraglin shook his head, closing his eyes but you cut him off.   
“Yes it will. You know as well as I do I have 3 options. Either I’ll get shot into space, which is probably lowest on the list. Or I’ll get sold to one of those pimps or sex slavers. Or I’ll get kept here and used.” You snapped, seeing him flinch at every option. But it was true.   
“I wont-“ he starts to step back, shaking his head.   
“What? You wont let them? You’ll protect me?” You couldn’t help but mock him, tears streaming down your cheeks. “you want to help me? Use that gun.”   
you nod to the gun in his holster. This caught his attention, as his head snapped up and met your eyes.   
“You know as well as I do that I have no way out. Im either in a cage for the rest of my life again or im to be killed.” You drop his gaze, fear making your body shake a little.   
Kraglin tried to speak once again, his whole body shaking as he tried to string a sentence together but failed.   
“did it mean anything to you?” You breath, your eyes on the ground which was slightly wet with droplets of tears. “us. The last few years? Or was it just for fun?”   
“[y/n].” Kraglin sounded like he was begging you for something. Maybe to stop.   
Taking a step back from the bars, you turned your back to Kraglin. He tried to say your name a few more times, even reaching through the bars to you but you stepped out of his reach.  
You and Kraglin had been together in secret for years now and you had thought everything had been going well. Nothing had ever been said because you were ‘out of bounds’ to the crew at Yondus request when you first joined. But Kraglin had been so kind and trustworthy that you couldn’t help but fall completely in love with him. He would spend every moment he had free with you, and since you both worked in the same area at yondus side, you were barley ever apart.   
Kraglin had promised you the world, said he would take you anywhere you wanted to go as long as he had the luxury of traveling by your side. Even a few days ago, when you had been on Contraxia. He had stood at a drinks table with an arm secured around your shoulder, something which you both got away with since otherwise men would hit on you constantly. But as the crew had dispersed, he had stood with you, speaking about much he adored you and saying he was so glad you were here.   
All of that, it all meant nothing. It had to.   
“I didn’t mean for you to get-“ He trailed off, bring you back from your thoughts as you looked up to see him staring at the bars. “I didn’t mean for it to go this far.”   
“It doesn’t matter now.” You sigh, utterly defeated. You sunk down the wall to the floor, turning your head away from him. You couldn’t look at him anymore. It hurt too much.   
“I meant what I said. On Contraxia.” His words made you glance to the side, but not directly at him.   
“Why should I believe you?” You ask, looking up at him with teary eyes.   
His mouth opened and closed, unable to answer you. You could see in his eyes that he was hurting, but that didn’t stop your angry towards him.   
“You should go, Kraglin.” You sigh, leaning your head back against the wall of your cage and closing your eyes.   
He stood at your cell door for a moment, debating with himself before you head his footsteps leaving.  
\---------time skip------------------  
“Kraglin?” You walk up to him as he sat at the control panel. He jumped, nearly falling out his seat when he heard you before scrambling to stand up.   
After he helped Groot find Yondus fin, he had come to save you with the keys, grabbing you by the wrist and pulling you through the hallways to get the ship with Yondu and Rocket saw to the others.   
Since then, you had both been silent to each other. Not out of spite or anger, but out of sadness. You had both lost most of your friends and some people you considered family. So much of your trust lay shattered on the floor as you tried to rationalise everything that had happened.  
“You okay?” He asked, seeing concerned. The others had went to try sleep before the big fight that was going to happen, whatever that was. All you knew was Yondu and Kraglin wanted you to stay aboard the ship. They wanted you safe. But Yondu had assigned Kraglin to stay with you, saying that if anything went wrong, Kralgins top priority should be your safety. It would seem the two men had an understanding.   
But you couldn’t sleep right now. So you did the only thing you knew might work, and that was to find Kraglin.   
“Im just struggling to drift off.” You shrug, unsure if you were pushing things by coming to him. He was on watch, making sure the ship stayed on course and watching for any danger.   
“Do you want to talk?” Kraglin asked, walking closer to you. He could see how hard all this had hit you.   
“Yes. And no.” You looked up at Kraglin who was frowning in confusion. “I want to talk about everything and nothing at all.”   
You couldn’t help but smile at your oxymoron of an answer. because it did mean something to both you and to Kraglin. It was the answer you gave him when he had asked you, year ago, what you wanted from him. He would give you everything he had, anything you wanted, it was yours. And you simply responded that you wanted ‘everything and nothing’.   
It was a sign, something that made Kraglins heart beat hard in his chest. He had made peace with the fact you wouldn’t want to be with him like you had been before. And, even though it broke his heart, he would accept that and simply take the place by your side as a protector.   
Kraglin stared at you, unblinking as he tried to memorise how absolutely sunning you were. But something in him snapped.   
He closed the distance, wrapped his strong arms around your waist and pulled you in for a desperate kiss. One which you returned with both pleasure and pain.   
Your arms wrapped around his shoulders as you pressed your body against his. You ached for his touch and it almost overwhelmed you how much intensity he put into the kiss.   
you run your fingers through his hair, trying to keep him as close as you could as you pull back for air. You were panting with red cheeks, but so was he.   
Kraglin started to whisper apologies to you in incoherent sentences between kisses, eventually resulting in you both falling back onto the chair he had been sitting in. but he kept you on his lap, both your legs swung to the right. Kraglin rested his hand on your thigh, keeping the other arm securely around your back.   
You ended up resting your head on his shoulder, cuddling into him as you pressed soft kisses to the skin of his exposed neck before turning your attention to the big window that provided sight to space.   
It was so vast and grand but empty. That thought had always scared you most. But with Kraglin by your side, it didn’t seem so deserted and cold. As long as he was here, you had everything and nothing to fear.


End file.
